


月夜行船

by Nitsua



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitsua/pseuds/Nitsua
Relationships: A/B





	月夜行船

车

01

夕阳彻底沉没入江水，黑也似的苍穹零星的点缀这几颗璀璨。一两只小舟泛舟湖上，不时还传来游人的几声浅笑盈盈。

李汶翰靠着船栏，看着坐在自己对面的胡春杨。那人的面容大抵是因为光线过于昏暗，叫他看的不是很清晰。

他坐在自己面前，一声也不吭。只静静地坐着。是不是冒出一两声不自然的轻咳。却又似猫挠，一下一下的，蛊惑着李汶翰。

“杨杨……”李汶翰顿时觉得浑身燥热难当，有些烦躁的扯开一点衣领子，妄图这样能透些气，散点热。

胡春杨撇回头瞧他，隐隐约约还可以看见他脸上浮现的那脸疑惑。他慢吞吞的起身，把李汶翰这边放着的东西全堆到了自己原先坐的那边，给自己腾出了一个位子。再坐下来，靠着李汶翰的肩，低头搅着手指。

对方则低下了头，轻轻吻在他额上。

“怎么了？”胡春杨侧开头，一脸狐疑的盯着李汶翰。他隐隐察觉到了身边人身体的一些变化。但碍于情面，他没有捅破。

李汶翰没有吭一声，只是细细密密的吻着他，从额头到鬓角，再到脸颊。慢慢游离到眼睑，下移了一些，亲在了鼻梁上。他分开了两人一点，一双黑眸落入对方眼中。彼此气息就缠着。李汶翰哑了声，瞧着那满脸滚烫的心上人，细声细语的询问道：“可以嘛？”

“可以什么？”胡春杨仰首去寻李汶翰，猫儿似的，一点点磨蹭着。

李汶翰没有回应。他低头轻轻含住了对方的唇。起初只是轻轻地刚触即分，到后来的细细勾勒。他伸出小舌，一点点顺着胡春杨的唇线，一笔笔勾勒着。他感觉到了身侧人气息越来越急促，握着自己衣服的手，也越握越紧。

他安抚似的亲吻着，拉着胡春杨的手，带到自己的肩上，抱住自己的脖颈。

他试探的将舌尖一点点探进对方唇瓣间，一下一下的顶着胡春杨紧闭着的齿贝。含糊间，他同胡春杨说：“张口好不好？”

只一瞬间的失神，那灵巧的舌便悄悄溜进了口间。这下好了，这里里外外，都叫李汶翰给搅弄了遍。胡春杨实在是呼吸不畅，不满的哼哼唧唧起来。

他浑身绵软的靠在李汶翰怀里，被亲的浑身不对劲的。

他感觉到那双大手一点点顺着他的腰肢，一点一点的往下，一直到，握住了他的臀部。这引得他一声低低的惊叫。

李汶翰好笑的看着他，不怀好意的揉捏着胡春杨有些翘挺的臀，揉捏间，还不时地拍着对方的臀肉。

胡春杨眼里蒙雾，面红耳赤的看着李汶翰。

李汶翰叫他这么一看，身下坚挺非比，拽着胡春杨，坐到自己怀里，不时磨蹭着。

“杨杨……”他低声叫唤着对方。手上也没有停，一只手探进去，扒下胡春杨的裤子，退到大腿上，在洞口一点一点的打着旋。

胡春杨被他这么弄着，心底害臊的不得了，埋着脑袋，咬着唇。

李汶翰另一只手稍稍抬了抬，捧着胡春杨的脑袋，吻住对方的唇。这个吻不似之前那般，温温柔柔，反倒带着攻击性侵略性。

他试探性地塞了一个指节进去。只觉得已经紧的不得了。有些不悦，随手沾了沾清得见底了江水，全当是润滑了。

胡春杨怕摔，死死地用手攒着李汶翰的衣服，怎么也不肯松开一点。只探进一个指节，他都感觉有个石头堵在那，憋得慌。无意识的反弓起来。

“没事……没事……”李汶翰不住的安慰着对方。慢慢的缓缓的。

他慢慢地往里面多塞了一根手指。还是太紧了。

胡春杨只觉得难受非常，逃似的扭动腰肢。想要挣扎出去。

李汶翰看着面前人紧紧皱起的眉目，伸出舌头，一点点舔舐着，将对方皱起的眉目给抚平。手下却也不停，开始缓慢地运动着。

那处总归是松软了些。

胡春杨明显的感到身后的异物，更感觉到身下那东西又涨大了几分。

“我进来了？”李汶翰着实是着急了，他忍得可是辛苦了。

胡春杨摇头，哼哼唧唧的，偏就是不愿意。见着李汶翰这幅模样，咬着唇，轻声说：“还……还不行，会出血的……”

李汶翰一听，反倒笑了起来，刮了刮胡春杨的鼻尖，额头抵着额头问他，“杨杨怎么知道大哥这么着急是会弄得你出血的？莫不是……”他打趣地说。

“才，才不是。这个……这个是个人都……都给知道的……连，连女人都会。我们，我们男人怎么就不会了？”

“噗……”李汶翰一个没忍住，笑出了声。敢情胡春杨是把自己当成的女孩？不过见他这么说，该不会是，“杨杨，你……同我在一起之前，当真没有？”

胡春杨有些气，这人怎么能这样！他悉悉索索的从李汶翰身上想要下来，可这一动，他突然腿又软了。他一不小心，都忘了那手指还塞在里面。

李汶翰将人捞起来，趁着胡春杨走神，惩罚似的，又塞多了根手指进去。

“嘶！”

胡春杨一下子狠狠地咬上李汶翰的肩。大概是忘了控制力度，一瞬间，有一丝铁锈味满上口中。胡春杨这才堪堪松口。

李汶翰叹了口气，空出一只手，揉了揉胡春杨的发旋。“乖，没事。”刚刚是他鲁莽了，叫胡春杨一下子受了惊。

他拉开自己的裤子，往下拽了点。那硕大的阳器随即弹了出来。

胡春杨只微微垂眼，便可以看到那硕大的东西。往后一想，想起等会那玩意要塞进哪里，心底愈发抗拒。他细细的颤抖起来。

李汶翰弯腰勾住他的脚腕把他人拉上来了一些。又托住了他的臀，对准了那里，一点点往下坐。

胡春杨勉勉强强的支撑着自己，手被李汶翰牵着往身下交合的地方触碰。才刚刚没入了龟头，他就觉得鼓胀异常。

他低低的呻吟。轻轻地摇首。他受不住了。

李汶翰见着胡春杨这般速度，索性握住了对方的腰，往下按，自己一点点往上顶。不断地深吻，也带去了胡春杨部分的注意力。

终于，那东西尽数埋进了胡春杨身体里。

“杨杨……”李汶翰轻轻地在胡春杨耳边呢喃着，不时伸出舌尖，舔舐着耳廓。

胡春杨只觉得腹部有一块石头压着，不断地下沉。

他的东西在就昂起头了，乖巧的被李汶翰圈在手里。手慢慢摩挲着，在领口一点点打转着。不出一会，那小东西就吐出了一些白浊。

胡春杨咬紧了下唇，不让自己发出一丝一毫的呻吟。眼瞧着，就要见血了。

李汶翰看着了，忙去掰他的牙，这才叫胡春杨松了口。他心里明白胡春杨脸皮薄，大抵是不敢叫出声叫旁人听见罢。他叹了口气，吻上胡春杨，将那些令人面红耳赤的声音，都吞入肚中，不肯透出一丝一毫。

他更加奋力的顶弄着身上衣衫不整的胡春杨，将人顶的绵软不堪，那身薄衣只得挂在身上，要脱不脱，要穿不穿。对比起自己，一个尚还衣冠楚楚，一个就显得格外的凌乱不堪了。他搂着那人的腰肢，深入浅出，一次次都深深将自己没入。

囊袋拍打在胡春杨臀上，皮肉与皮肉相贴，发出的声响，可真够让胡春杨害羞的。

“大哥……慢，慢点……”胡春杨一句话被顶弄得四分五裂，他挣扎着，从牙缝中挤出了这几个字。他真有些受不住了。

李汶翰摇了摇头，停了下来，看着胡春杨。面前的人浑身泛着粉红，悠悠开口，“杨杨，你说快点还是慢点？”

他偏就是故意。

胡春杨现在进也不是退也不是，只好讨好似的，慢慢的摆动着腰肢。那小模样，当真像只猫儿似的。

“快……快点……唔……”胡春杨哼唧出声，声音都染上了哭腔。

李汶翰勾唇，他得到了他想听的答案，又重新开始顶弄起来，比先前的更加快更加猛烈。一下一下的顶弄，一下又一下的亲吻。

胡春杨搂住对方的脖子，对准了唇，深深的吻了下去。

李汶翰一下一下回吻着他，一下一下更带着侵略性。逐渐反客为主。他松开胡春杨的唇，一下又一下的逗弄着胡春杨的喉结。

身下俞顶俞厉害，每一次都深深进入。

胡春杨被顶的趴在李汶翰肩头，轻轻地舔着李汶翰的耳垂。意乱情迷之时，在对方耳边小声的说：“汶翰哥……我好喜欢你。”

小舟轻轻地有节奏的摇晃着。

岸上的游人喧闹着，嬉戏着。没有人发现，江中一只小舟，里头的点点春情。水泛起圈圈涟漪，层层叠叠。那唱戏的咿咿呀呀的唱着。不时传来人群中的几声好！

胡春杨撇头瞧见了岸上的灯火通明，身下的感觉却有清晰。这叫他突然不好意思起来。扭扭捏捏的。

“我们……不，不会叫人……瞧见？”他喘息着，轻声问李汶翰。他觉着，这样恐怕早就叫旁人瞧去了。

李汶翰有些恼他分心，惩罚似的更加用力的顶了几下，“隔了这么远，这又没光，怎么让别人瞧去？蠢杨杨。”

他半眯着眼，自己被软肉包裹着，含着。他慰叹似的呼出了口气，更加用劲的顶弄着胡春杨。更加的剧烈。

他感受着胡春杨因为他猛烈的撞击而不住地颤抖，心底越来越像将他拆吃入腹。完完全全的属于他。独属于他一个人。

终于，胡春杨没忍住，泄了出来。那液体大半全到了李汶翰手里，还有一些沾染在了李汶翰的衬衣上。显得格外情色。

李汶翰握着有些软下来的小胡春杨，一边继续着深深浅浅的抽插。

他呼吸明显加重了许多，终于，他也释放了出来，在胡春杨体内。

他没有立刻把东西拔出来，而是留在胡春杨体内。他想再留的久一点。想让那些东西再带在胡春杨体内更久一点。

“汶翰哥……黏……”胡春杨小声的说。

李汶翰抱着胡春杨，怀里是他的全世界。轻声地哄着。一边帮胡春杨把衣服穿好。小舟顺着水，一路向下漂着，竟然凑巧不巧的飘到了家门口。

“到家了，来，我抱你上去。”李汶翰抱起胡春杨，上了岸，慢慢地往家里走。

一波池水，揉皱了满厢春情。


End file.
